Um Casamento Desastroso e Finalmente Casados
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Como seria o casamento da Kaoru com o Kenshin? E se juntassemos este casamento com o casamento do Sanozuke e da Megumi? E se a estes dois casamentos ainda adicionassemos Sakê? E Misao e Yahiko e... [Comédia] [OneShot]


**Título** – Um Casamento Desastroso / Finalmente Casados

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Kenshin (Battousai), Kaoru, Megumi, Sanozuke, Misao, Yahiko, Tsubame, Soujiro, Hiko, Ayame, Susume, Otai, Ochika, Sukióca, Doutor Gensay

**Copyright** – Personagens do anime Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X)

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Desta vez trago-vos um excerto, mais concretamente um capítulo, de uma história que escrevi em conjunto com a minha prima há uns bons anos atrás. Foi escrita na altura que Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) passa na televisão portuguesa e nós, umas apaixonadas lunáticas, víamos sempre e concordámos em escrever uma história inteira sozinhas. Esta One-Shot é a fusão dos dois últimos capítulos, tendo o último capítulo sido concluído recentemente (cerca de dois anos – Sim! Isto é mesmo recente, uma vez que estivemos para aí uns 3 ou mais anos sem escrever mais nenhum capítulo).

Trata-se de uma comédia (andávamos inspiradas na altura), mas que não se encontra muito trabalhada. Apenas escrevemos aquilo que queríamos escrever e não nos pusemos com descrições nem palha para camelos - XD.

Para vos ajudar a compreender um pouco do enredo, vou deixar-vos um pequeno sumário.

Na nossa história, a Misao é irmã da Kaoru; o mestre Hiko era um velho amigo do pai da Kaoru e que tinha tomado conta dela; Yahiko e Soujirou são irmãos, sendo o Soujirou apaixonado pela Tsubame; Megumi e Ochika são duas irmãs e médicas também; Sanozuke e Sukióca são irmãos; Kamatari assume, nesta Fic, o papel, inteiramente, de mulher e é filha do mestre Hiko.

E depois de este trocadilho das relações entre as personagens, espero que gostem da Fic., porque está realmente muito cómica!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um Casamento Desastroso / Finalmente Casados**

- Sanozuke! Kenshin! Já disse que não vos queria ver hoje no dojo!

- Kaoru, não sejas fanática! – resmungou o Sanozuke com uma expressão amuada. – Sinceramente não percebo essa mania das mulheres não quererem que o noivo veja o vestido!

- Mania? Como te atreves a dizer que "querer ser feliz para sempre" (Kaoru faz uma voz estridente) é uma mania das mulheres? Desaparece! Não te quero ver mais hoje no dojo… E tu Kenshin, aproveita a boleia e vai com ele também!

- Mas Kaoru…

- Nem mas, nem meio mas! Desapareçam os dois! – e dizendo isto a Kaoru entrou no dojo e correu a porta do dojo violentamente.

- Também escusavas de ser tão directo com a Kaoru! Conseguiste que ela se zangasse comigo…

- Não ligues, ela é doida! Isso passa-lhe…

- Espero bem que sim. – o Kenshin esboçou um sorriso pouco seguro e junto com o seu amigo afastaram-se do dojo.

……….

Mais à tardinha chegaram os vestidos. Kaoru e Megumi muito ansiosas foram logo experimentar. Nunca se tinha visto tanta felicidade na cara das duas raparigas.

No dia seguinte Kaoru acordou o dojo mais cedo do que o costume.

- São horas de acordar! – gritou. – Temos um grande dia pela frente e temos de deixar tudo pronto para a festa de amanhã!

E foi assim que se passou o dia. Kaoru e Megumi, mais autoritárias do que nunca, quase obrigaram todos a trabalhar e a fazer o que elas mandavam.

E finalmente chegou o dia mais esperado. Kaoru e Megumi entraram as duas juntas na igreja e no altar estavam os seus noivos, com uma cara muito assustada. Nunca se tinham casado antes e tinham logo escolhido aquelas duas para o fazer.

- Kaoru aceita casar com o Battousai?

- O nome dele não é Battousai! É Kenchin! Sim aceito… – e terminou corando.

- Megumi aceita casar com Sanozuke?

- Sim aceito.

E dito isto, Sanozuke caiu desmaiado no chão.

- Não acredito! Tinha de escolher logo este momento para desmaiar! – disse a Megumi com um bocado de raiva.

Quando Sanozuke se recompôs, retomaram a cerimónia.

- Battousai… Kenshin! – emendou o padre vendo o olhar furioso da Kaoru abater-se sobre ele. – Aceita casar com a Kaoru?

- Sim aceito! – respondeu o rapaz olhando para a sua amada e corando.

O padre virou-se para o Sanozuke. Megumi também olhou para ele e vendo-o tão afastado dela, puxou-o pela orelha.

- Megumi aceita este homem – o padre fez sinal para Sanozuke. – como seu marido?

- Sim, senhor padre.

- Declaro-vos maridos e mulher… – continuou o padre.

- Espere aí! E eu? Se a Megumi casa comigo, eu também quero casar com ela! – reclamou o Sanozuke indignado.

- Peço desculpa. Sanozuke aceita casar com a Megumi?

- Yah, claro, senão não tinha investido tanto dinheiro neste casamento, não acha senhor padre! Ah! E também não vou deixar o Kenshin passar-me à frente! – dito isto, o Sanozuke agarrou-se às suas costas devido a uma enorme cotovelada que levou da Megumi.

- Finalmente declaro-vos maridos e mulheres! Podem beijar as noivas.

E dito isto, sem se aperceber da pergunta que o seu marido acabara de fazer – "As duas senhor pa…?" – a Kaoru agarrou-se ao Kenshin, sufocando-o e deu-lhe um beijo.

Invejosa, a Megumi perguntou:

- E o meu beijo?

O Sanozuke, imitando as cenas dos filmes, agarrou a Megumi, inclinou-a para trás e também a beijou. Os convidados aplaudiram.

Finalmente estavam casados!

No meio dos convidados a Tsubame chorava compulsivamente e o Soujirou para a acalmar, pensando que lhe doía alguma coisa ou algo assim, beijou-a ternamente.

- Espera aí! Também quero um beijo! – reclamou a Misao cheia de inveja e, nesse momento, agarrou no Yahiko, que era quem estava mais perto, e beijou-o com violência, mordendo-lhe o lábio e fazendo-lhe sangue.

……….

Já no dojo Kamiya, a festa decorria às mil maravilhas… a não ser um pequeno senão… o Kenshin e o Sanozuke já tinham despejado um garrafão de Sakê.

O Sanozuke, ainda resistindo muito bem, pegou num segundo garrafão, despejando-o num gole como se fosse água. O Kenshin, já um pouco vermelho e com mais cautela, pegou também num segundo garrafão, mas deparando-se, de repente, com o olhar reprovador da Kaoru no momento em que o levava à boca, afastou-o de si pô-lo em cima de uma mesa mas mantendo-o debaixo de olho.

Perante a atitude dos dois maridos, a Misao quis beber igualmente um copo de Sakê mas foi detida pela Kamatari, que lhe tirou o copo das mãos e bebeu-o.

- Isto não é para a tua idade.

A Misao ficou furiosa.

- Megumi! Kaoru! Chegaram os bolos. Desculpem a demora mas ninguém vos manda serem tão exigentes… – com um sorriso, a Omaso entrou no dojo trazendo os dois bolos de metro e meio cada, num atrelado.

Kaoru agradeceu:

- Obrigada, obrigada! És uma querida Omaso. Bem, mas acho que agora é altura de lançar os boquês porque a Misao já me anda a chatear o juízo para ver se eu mando para ela.

- Chegou a altura do lançamento do boquê da noiva. – avisou a Megumi dirigindo-se a todos. – Ponham-se apostos que vai ser a qualquer momento…

- Vais ver Susume, eu vou apanhar o boquê. De certeza que sou eu… Depois vou casar com o Mestre Hiko…

- Não sonhes Ayame! O mestre gosta é de mim. Eu é que vou apanhar o boquê. Vai ser o momento ideal para ele me pedir em casamento e depois vamos dar um lindo beijo.

- 1, 2, 3… – um dos boquês foi lançado sendo apanhado por…

- Kenshin! Que é isso? Tu já te casaste! Não tens o direito de te casares outra vez! Kaoru, o Kenshin apanhou o boquê!

A Kaoru, alertada, virou-se para trás e viu o ramo nas mãos do seu marido, que se encontrava desorientado e em pânico.

- Kenshin, tu acabaste de casar comigo e já tencionas trair-me? Afinal em que é que estás a pensar?

A Misao arrancou o ramo das mãos dele e entregou-o à sua irmã. – Tens de o lançar de novo Kaoru.

Misao estava furiosa por o boquê ter ido parar aos braços do Kenshin, que tinha aproveitado aquele momento de distracção de todos, para recuperar o seu garrafão de Sakê… não conseguindo atingir o seu objectivo.

A contagem recomeçou. 1, 2, 3…

A Kaoru voltou a lançar o boquê. Desta vez foi acertar… na cabeça do Yahiko. Este todo contente pegou nele.

- Yuppiii! Yupppiii! Apanhei o boquê! Vou ser o próximo a casar! Quem será a minha noiva? Será que já a conheço? Será que é bonita?...

- É que nem penses! Tira o cavalinho da chuva! És rapaz. Os boquês são para as raparigas! E tu não vais querer entrar na igreja de boquê, pois não?... – dito isto a Misao tirou o boquê das mãos do rapaz. – Além disso eu sou irmã da Kaoru… tenho mais direito do que tu de ficar com o ramo! – e fugiu dali levando o ramo com ela.

- Como é que te atreves! Vais ver quando eu te apanhar! – resmungou o Yahiko.

Foi então a vez da Megumi lançar o seu ramo que por sua vez foi apanhado pelo mestre Hiko que ficou muito admirado com o sucedido. Atrapalhado com a situação olhou à sua volta e a primeira pessoa que viu foi a Ochika. Aproximou-se dela, mas pelo caminho estavam as duas meninas.

- Mestre! Apanhou o boquê! Eu não pensei que fosse oferecê-lo aqui… Com tanta gente… Mas fico muito feliz. Quero que saiba que também gosto muito do senhor!

- Cala-te Susume! Não sabes o que estás a dizer! O mestre veio oferecer o boquê a mim! Sou a mais velha. Ele nunca iria gostar de uma criança como tu…

- Meninas! Parem de importunar o mestre! Vão brincar que é o que meninas da vossa idade fazem!

- Mas Ochika, o mestre veio pedir-me em casamento. Diga-lhe mestre… – o mestre fez um sorriso rasgado.

- Brincar! Já! E aí de vocês se vos apanhar a incomodar o mestre!

Tristes, as duas raparigas saíram dali.

- Queria pedir desculpas, mestre. Elas não voltarão a incomodá-lo.

- É normal na idade delas… Bem – o mestre tossiu. – Vim aqui para lhe oferecer este boquê?

- Mas mestre…

- Vá Ochika! Não custa nada… É só um boquê!

A Ochika pegou no boquê toda corada e juntos dirigiram-se para a sala de jantar.

- As meninas não vão gostar nada de eu ter ficado com o boquê.

Entretanto, enquanto estavam todos a jantar, a Misao reapareceu às escondidas e aproveitando a distracção de todos, encheu um copo de Sakê.

- Vou celebrar a facto de ter ficado como boquê. – e bebeu-o.

O simples efeito que um pequeno copo de sakê podia fazer numa pessoa foi terrível para a Misao. A bebida foi tão forte que a transformou numa lunática. Ela foi ter com os outros aos ziquezagues e começou a gritar a todos:

- Buuuuuuuuu! Estou aqui! Vou casar-me… – e dizendo isto, agarrou-se ao Yahiko com tal força que ele se engasgou. – Meu querido! Vamos casar…

- Ei Misao… – tentou reagir o rapaz.

A Kaoru ficou chocada com a cena da sua irmã bêbeda.

- Porque é que tu bebeste? Sabes que idade tens… Estás a estragar tudo!

- Misao é tão fraca que nem resiste a um copinho de Sakê. – comentou a Kamatari bebendo o seu quinto copo.

A Megumi estava espantada com a cena que a Misao fizera e o Sanozuke, tentando ter a sua atenção, perguntou:

- Olha se eu tivesse apanhado o ramo! Isso significava que já nos íamos divor… – a sua orelha começou a doer, pois estava a ser puxada a uma grande extensão pela Megumi.

O Kenshin aproveitou a situação para beber, finalmente, o seu garrafão de Sakê, sem que a Kaoru suspeitasse. O problema é que a situação piorou ainda mais, pois o Kenshin tropeçou nos seus próprios pés e foi contra o Sanozuke, que tinha acabado de salvar a sua orelha das mãos da mulher e que, foi cair em cima do bolo de casamento da Kaoru.

- O MEU BOLO! SANOZUKE! – a Kaoru pegou na sua espada de Bambu e começou a correr atrás do Sano pelo dojo inteiro.

- Deixa estar Kaoru! Eu trato do assunto… – e a Megumi retirou-se com o Sanozuke.

- Sinceramente eu sempre disse à Megumi que o Sanozuke não era o par ideal para ela… sempre fui contra eles casarem, mas a minha irmã gosta dele. O que é que se pode fazer! – Ochika encolheu os ombros.

- Ah! Não sejas mal-humorada, Ochika! Eles formam um lindo par. Anda daí que acabaram de arranjar música. – chamou o Sukióca e levou-a dali.

- Sano! Nem no teu dia de casamento te sabes comportar!

- Também é o teu Meg.

- Andar a beber sakê como tu andas é muito, mas cair no bolo da Kaoru é demais!

- Não é não! Era pior se fosse no nosso. – o Sano baixou a voz. – Tu ficavas ainda mais chateada e aí é que eu estava feito…

- O que é que disseste? Não quero ouvir mais nada!

- Mas foi o Ken…

- Não quero desculpas Sano…

- Agora é a minha vez de te interromper. Porque é que não aproveitamos este momento em que estamos sozinhos…

- Sano! Vai-te trocar imediatamente! E não me apareças à frente enquanto não estiveres limpo!

O Sanozuke saiu dali, fugindo de mais um puxão de orelhas.

……….

Entretanto na festa…

- Ei Kaoru! O Sano quis comer o nosso bolo sozinho… é mesmo um esfomeado… Bem, mas nós não somos assim! Vou cortar o bolo que restou….

- Ò Kenshin, és mesmo um marido de sonho. Mas não achas que eles podem ficar chateados por cortarmos o bolo deles sem estarem cá? – perguntou a Kaoru sem notar que o Kenshin não estava em si. – Vou buscar uma faca… Kenshin? Onde é que te met…

- Ei pessoal, preparem-se que o bolo vai ser cortado. – o Kenshin estava em cima do palco com o bolo na mão… sobre o efeito do álcool. – Ponham os pratos apostos.

- Ken… – o grito da Kaoru perdeu-se no meio de tanta barafunda.

- Bem… Acho que nem no meu dia de folga vou deixar de trabalhar! – suspirou o doutor Gensay.

……….

- Sano, parece que está a acontecer alguma coisa divertida, vamos ver. – a Megumi e Sanozuke tinham regressado para a festa. O Sano já tinha tomado banho e estava de novo limpinho.

No momento em que chegaram ao pé da multidão, ouviram a voz do Kenshin.

- E agora preparem-se para ver o truque excepcional…

- Ó não… Aquele é o bolo que restava…

- O NOSSO bolo, queres tu dizer!

- O Kenshin vai destrui-lo! Não o vou poder provar! Ele não devia ter exagerado na bebida. Ele não aguenta o Sakê como eu…

O bolo foi cortado com o golpe de perícia excepcional, em fatias todas muito certinhas que caíram, sem nenhum problema, no prato de cada um. Todas menos uma… o Sano não teve tempo de se desviar… Apanhou em cheio com a sua fatia de bolo na cara, cujo creme escorreu pelo seu fato limpo.

- Kenshin, vou-te matar! Para além de destruíres o meu bolo, mandas a minha fatia contra mim! E agora o que é que eu como?

- Mas Sano, eu não destruí o bolo, vê bem… Acho que até deve estar muito bom. As pessoas estão deliciadas… – respondeu com um ar maníaco.

- Kenshin! – Sanozuke estava furioso… Correu até ao amigo e agarrou-o pela camisa. Já não ia comer bolo…

- Para a próxima põe o prato preparado como eu avisei. Ah! E se não tivesses caído no meu bolo podias tê-lo comido todinho.

- KENSHIN, SABES MUITO BEM QUE ME EMPURRASTE!

-Ó Sano, não te zangues… É a tua festa de casamento.

- Sim, está bem… Mas a Megumi é que não está nada contente contigo, meu amigo… Bem… Não há-de ser nada. Vamos comemorar! – concordou, largando-o e indo buscar dois copos de Sakê e entregando um ao Kenshin.

Ao ver aquilo a Kaoru gritou:

- Não Kenshin! – mas tarde demais, o Kenshin bebeu tudo num gole. E assim o jovem marido atingiu o seu limite. Este foi o último que ele bebeu, pois caiu desamparado no chão a ver corações.

- Que fraco! Não sei como é que lhe chamam Battousai. – opinou o Sano bebendo o seu copo e pegando em mais um garrafão de Sakê, o qual despejou rapidamente e, indo buscar outro.

Nisto, os convidados começaram a pedir um beijo.

- Beijo! Beijo!

A Kaoru ficou desolada ao ver o Kenshin a dormir no chão e a Megumi pediu para o Sano deixar de beber.

- Já chega Sano. Deixa o Sakê. Passas mais tempo a bebê-lo do que comigo!

- Deixa-me só acabar só este. – ele bebeu o outro garrafão. – Já… está… – o Sano ficou abananado e muito vermelho. Os seus olhos começaram a fechar. – Vamos lá… a isso… – aproximou os seus lábios dos da Megumi. Todos começaram a gritar e a bater palmas. Os lábios dos dois estavam quase a tocar-se… Poing! O Sano caiu no colo da sua esposa com a boca aberta e a ressonar.

- Sanozuke!

……….

Megumi e Ochika levaram o Kenshin, o Sanozuke e também a Misao, e puseram-nos numa banheira de água gelada. Fizeram um café fortíssimo mas a cura não resultou completamente, pois os três ficaram com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

- É bem feito! É para não beberem de novo. – avisou a Kaoru.

- Tens razão! Já percebi que o Sakê é forte demais para mim. – concordou a sua irmã.

Nesse momento começaram a ouvir alguma coisa a rebentar.

- Oh não! Já está na hora do fogo de artifício. – disse a Kaoru olhando para o relógio. – Vamos lá para fora ver.

Todos saíram do dojo. O fogo de artificio iluminava o céu com muitas cores.

- É muito bonito! – exclamou o Kenshin.

- Tens razão. – a Kaoru olhou para ele que lhe retribuiu o olhar e ambos coraram.

Lentamente o Kenshin colocou as mãos na cara da sua mulher e puxou-a para si. Também inclinou a cabeça para a frente e beijou-a longamente.

A Megumi aproximou-se do Sanozuke e quando ele menos esperava, agarrou-lhe na camisa e obrigou-o a baixar a cabeça e beijou-o.

E o fogo de artifício prolongou-se pela noite toda.

……….

De madrugada, quando os convidados já se tinham ido embora e o fogo de artifício tinha terminado, a família do dojo Kamiya voltou para casa.

O Kenshin e o Sanozuke estavam estoirados e, ainda com a over-dose de Sakê que tinham em cima, é normal que só quisessem ir dormir.

- Vocês são uns fracotes, rapazes. Nem conseguem aguentar um copinho! – espevitou o Yahiko, que ao chegar ao dojo foi beber um copo de Sakê para provar.

- Pára Yahiko! Isso é forte demais…

Tarde! O Yahiko completamente vermelho e aos soluços atirou-se à Tsubame.

- Linda! Vamos casar… Eu agarrei o ramo e escolho-te a ti…

O Soujirou não gostou da cena e, pegando na sua espada, afastou o Yahiko da rapariga e atirou-o pelos ares. Ele era o único que se encontrava completamente lúcido, pois não tocara em nenhum gota de Sakê.

Pegaram no Yahiko e abriram a porta do dojo, mas tiveram uma grande surpresa, da qual não se tinham apercebido na noite anterior. O dojo estava lindo!...

A Kaoru, ao ver a seu lindo dojo todo desarrumado e sujo, deitou as mãos à cabeça. A Otay bastante admirada suspirou:

- Ainda bem que não foi no Leny, como sugeri!

- Kenshin! Sano! Agora é a altura de fazerem e vosso papel de maridos… TOCA A ARRUMAR O DOJO TODO!

O Kenshin e o Sanozuke cruzaram os olhares em pânico, levantaram-se num relance, abriram a porta do dojo e saíram disparados pela estrada.

- Vamos mas é sair daqui!

- Vamos viver para outro lado, só nós os dois!

A Kaoru e o Megumi também saíram a correr atrás deles.

- Voltem, acabámos de casar! Não podem sair de casa…

- Têm de arrumar tudo primeiro!

- Sanozuke!

- Kenshin!

**Fim**


End file.
